


Spiked Eggnog Does the Trick

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Eggnog, F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)Day 15 of the 25 Days of BAU Christmas. <3





	Spiked Eggnog Does the Trick

“You better tell Y/N how you feel,” Nadia said, pulling Emily away from the hug and placing a kiss on her cheek. 

The brunette, happy for a night off of work, looked at her friend bewildered. “Say what?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Emily Prentiss.” When she wouldn’t say anything, Nadia continued. “You think I don’t know that you’re head over heels for Y/N. I’m not a fancy FBI profiler, but I know when two people are into each other.”

That was something Emily hadn’t expected to hear. Y/N was into her? That can’t be. Right? Please tell me my profiling skills aren’t that bad? Nadia just laughed and shook her head. “What? You don’t think Y/N is into you too. You’re insane. She’ll be here in a little bit. She said she’d be a little late, but she’ll be here and you’re going to tell her because it’s Christmas time.”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about Nadia,” she said, playing it off as best she could as she walked into the house and set her bag on the counter. It was a black clutch that complemented her deep red pantsuit - tailored to perfection and low-cut in the front. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath it either. Her mind started to wander, wondering why she decided to go with such a forward outfit. The profiler in her said it was because she was subconsciously trying to impress Y/N.

Nadia was right. She had to say something. For the last few months, she’d been going crazy; she kept picturing them together and how good they could be together. Nadia wasn’t going to let it go, but she decided to leave Emily to another few minutes of denial before hopping back on the ‘get Emily and Y/N together’ train.

For the next fifteen minutes, Nadia hosted her guests, making sure that everyone had drinks and was sufficiently happy. They were all off from work, it was close to Christmas and she demanded that everyone had a good time. Emily fell into slightly awkward conversation with a couple of Nadia’s friends from college, but given how different they were Emily didn’t really fit in with them, so she started ticking down the minutes until Y/N arrived.

Y/N: Traffic is a bitch. You at Nadia’s?

E: Yea, and I don’t know anyone but her. Hurry up and save me.

Y/N: I’m trying. I’m five minutes away.

Placing the phone back in her pocket, she looked around Nadia’s kitchen, drifting in and out of the conversation she was supposed to be a part of while Nadia let more guests into her house. At first, she was thinking about having some wine, which would normally be her staple, but then she saw eggnog in a bowl with cinnamon on top. Let’s be festive.

As she took a sip of her drink, reveling in the warm feeling it gave her, Y/N arrived and was let in by Nadia. It took every ounce of energy she had not to let her mouth drop to the floor. Very much like Garcia in her clothing choices, Y/N walked in with a red and green sequined dress with a high neckline, and no back. She looked stunning. Quickly, she downed her delicious eggnog and poured herself another glass. 

A small crowd had formed, so Y/N pushed herself through it and gave Emily a hug. “It’s so good to see you. I miss you. Work keeps getting in the way.”

“Tell me about it,” she laughed. “Y-you look great.”

“You don’t look too bad yourself, Ms. Prentiss,” she said, with what Emily was convinced was a wink. She took another sip of her eggnog and they got to talking about work and life. Emily tried to steer away from her job as much as she could; more often than not it was depressing and she was trying not to be a downer at a festive holiday party. Instead, she listened to Y/N talk about the restaurant she worked in. At the upper side of town, she served as sous chef to the executive chef of one of the best restaurants in the city. 

It was nice to hear about something that wasn’t dead bodies and serial killers. No matter how much she loved her job, it was draining, especially around this time of year. “Ryan is letting me put together next month’s menu,” she said excitedly. “He likes my work so much apparently that he wants to see what I can do at the wheel.”

“That’s amazing!” Emily replied, finishing a second glass of eggnog and pouring a third. She was getting fuller and fuller by the minute, but it was especially delicious tonight.

“I hear rumor that the owners want to open a second location closer to here, so I’m wondering if that has anything to do with why Ryan, control freak in the kitchen, is letting me develop the menu for next month.” Cooking was all Y/N wanted in life. If that was the case, and she was being scoped out as an executive chef, her dream would come true. 

Music started to float into the kitchen from Nadia’s living room. “Let’s go dance!” Emily said, grabbing Y/N’s hand and bringing her out of the kitchen. She wasn’t really a dancer so much as a drinker, but she was feeling good right now. Maybe there was a way to bring up the fact that she wanted to kiss Y/N more than anything without it getting weird between them.

For nearly an hour, they danced in the middle of Nadia’s living room. Emily even peered over her shoulder at one point to see Nadia eyeing them up. “Say something,” she mouthed. When she turned back to face Y/N, she felt a little wobbly on her feet and went to sit down on the couch. Y/N followed closely behind. “How much eggnog have you had tonight?” She asked with a smile.

“A f-few glasses. Three, maybe four.”

“Of these?” Y/N asked incredulously, holding up a red solo cup.

“Yea why?”

“Because I’m prettyyyyyy sure Nadia spiked this. That’s why I only had once glass when I first got here.”

Emily giggled to herself. No wonder she was feeling so light and free right now. “What did she put in here?”

“Cognac and rum, Em,” Y/N laughed loudly. “I think you might want to be done. You’re drunk.”

“Yea, I kind of am. But I feel good though.” Emily giggled uncontrollably and sunk into the back of the couch. “It’s a good thing I got some liquid courage in me though.”

Y/N looked at her quizzically. “Why did you need liquid courage?”

Was that the alcohol suddenly turning her face hot? Or embarrassment? She wasn’t quite sure, but she opened her mouth to speak before she lost the guts to do it. “Because there’s something I’ve been meaning to say for a while and I haven’t had the balls to say it. Alcohol always does the trick.”

“What is it? Who do you need to say it to?” Y/N asked. Emily wondered if that glint in Y/N’s eyes wasn’t because she wanted Emily to be talking about her. 

It was probably just her hoping.

Emily took a deep breath and immediately sobered up - at least that’s what it felt like. “You.”

“What about me?” She asked, her breath hitching in her throat. 

“I don’t want you to give in because it’s the holidays or anything because that’s not what I’m trying to do, but I’ve had a crush on you for months now, and I would love to see where it goes, but I don’t want to ruin our friendship either. Normally, I’m not the kind of person that needs liquid courage to ask someone out, but with you it’s different and I don’t know why-” 

Suddenly, she was cut off. Y/N’s lips had crashed up against her own. For a second, she was taken off guard, but when her delicate hand grazed the side of her face, Emily melted into the kiss. When she pulled away, they both looked up and saw Nadia standing above them with a piece of mistletoe. “You were hoping for this, weren’t you Nadia?” Y/N asked.

She laughed and slunk away, bringing the mistletoe with her and following other happy couples around her house. “Em, I have no idea why you wouldn’t just tell me. I think you’re gorgeous. You’re one of the smartest and most badass women I’ve ever met in my life and I’ve thought about kissing you more times than I care to admit. Our schedules are crazy, but I’m willing to try out a relationship if you are.”

“Really?” She asked softly. It felt like a Christmas dream come true. Her face filled with warmth as she spoke. “I do. I want to try.”

“Okay,” Y/N said, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Emily’s temple. “You wanna go find Nadia and steal the mistletoe?”

“Yea, she put this together. She should hold it above our heads all night long.”


End file.
